


【无授翻】All Malfoys are Ferrets

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 所有的马尔福都是白鼬。没有格兰杰是白鼬。除非某个格兰杰是一个马尔福。那么那个格兰杰就是只白鼬。那个格兰杰很快要变成黄鼠狼就太糟糕了。那么那只黄鼠狼就不能变成一只白鼬。这就是某些事必须要完成的原因。Fast.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	【无授翻】All Malfoys are Ferrets

**Author's Note:**

> By YWotW  
> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7620939/1  
> CP：Dramione  
> 【又是一篇没授权的…趴桌…十分短小的百字小短文但还挺有趣…不过我觉得最有趣的还是Summary…哈哈哈】

“马尔福，滚开！快滚！滚！滚！让我一个人呆着！”  
“才不要。”  
“冥顽不化的饭桶！”  
“瞧瞧现在谁在讲话。”  
“哼。至少我可不是啮齿动物。”  
“嗯，你已经表现出要嫁给黄鼠狼的兴趣了…所以你会被看做一只啮齿动物的，最终。”  
“你不会知道我到底想不想成为一只黄鼠狼的，就算你怎么雄辩好了。我可能想要变鼬也说不定呢。”  
“抱歉？请重复一下。”  
“你不会想-”  
“不，就说下最后那句。”  
【 “我可—能—想—要—变鼬也说不定呢！” 】  
“再来一次，大点儿声，慢点儿，拜托。”  
“我可能想要变成一只白鼬也说不定呢！现在再见吧你。”  
——————————————————————  
“又是一次你好！那么，如果我不想让你变成一只白鼬呢？”  
“是谁让你变成宇宙-最高-统治者了？”  
“那可不是我。那是老-黄鼠狼-韦瑟比。”  
“不是重点。我不在乎你想不想让我变成一只白鼬。我可以全凭自己变成一只。”  
“怎么做？”  
“变形术啊，天才。”  
“什么？不，我不是说-”  
“我真的不在乎，马尔福。”  
“你该的。我可以让你变成一只白鼬，如果我想的话。”  
“那么，好吧。怎么做？”  
“嫁给我。”  
Fin.  
【注】原文为：I-may-want-to becomeaferret for all you know!


End file.
